puppet_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Parker
This article is about the character for other uses see Bill (disambiguation). Bill Parker is one of the two main protagonists in Puppet Stories he is voiced by Sam Djan. Early Life Bill was born on April 9, 1992 he was raised by Dylan and Polly he moves out when he was in university. He was born with a disorder with makes him destroy items, get angry, shout and swear he had lots of illness. Physical Appearance Bill has peach skin he wears black hair and wears a red long sleve t-shirt, blue jeans and red trainers. Later Years Bill goes to The University along with Calvin, Sally and Sam and lives with in an apartment with Calvin Richardson. He had a girlfriend called Maisie the two had a child called Aaron Parker they broke up and Aaron lives with Maisie he has a big crush on Stephanie. Equipment * Bow and Arrow * Sticky Rope * Lightsaber * Red Laser Pointer ''' * '''Red Car Deaths * List of Character Deaths Personality Bill can be dim-witted, dumb, unintelligent, greedy, mean and selfish at times. He can be also be lazy and manipulative. There has been times where he has been nice and kind. He is surprisingly brilliant when building things such as Lego City and The Time Machine. Bill is smarter by his cooking, vocabulary and skills. He does have fear things such as spiders Bill can be spoilt at times just to get what he wants at times. He is often good at fighting people and villains Bill is very protective of his loved ones and sometimes over-protective. Bill can get angry, abusive and destroy people's belongings due to his disorder. Bill is obsessed with sex and has had many girlfriends who have only appeared once besides Maisie, Veronica, Stephanie and Brittany who have appeared in more episodes. He has engaged frequently in one-night-stands, prostitutes, causal sex and long term relationships In earlier seasons Bill was more dim-witted, selfish, rude and annoying but in later seasons Bill is mature but he sill remains childish. Bill is disliked by many characters Appearances Main article: Bill Parker/Appearances Bill has appeared in every episode even though he is the protagonist there has been some episodes where he wasn't a main character. Criminal Record * Murder- Bill has murder several people for defence * Child Abuse- Bill was abusing children to help with a company * Credit Card Fraud- Bill uses Dylan's credit card to buy a house without his permission * Homicide * Abuse * Prostitution * Torture * Bullying * Prank * Strangulation * Threat * Stealing * Death Threat * Drunk Driving * Underage Driving * Vandalism Education Bill is went to Primary School and Secondary School he is currently at The University studying Media and other subjects. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Video Games * YouTube * Yogurt * Pizza Toast * Epic Burger * Money * Sticky Rope * McDonalds * Pizza Hut * Burger King * PlayStation 4 * Apple Inc. * Shark Riding Dislikes * Daniel * Jeremy * Homework * School * Samsung * Teachers * Pickles * Sardine Burgers * Xbox * Spiders Family Main article: List of Families * [[Dylan Parker|'Dylan Parker']]' (father)' * [[Polly Parker|'Polly Parker']]' (mother)' * [[James Parker|'James Parker']]' (cousin)' * Kandi Parker (grandmother) * Claire Reynolds (grandmothers) * Stuart Parker, Andrew Reynolds (grandfathers) * Ben Parker (uncle) * Owen Parker (uncle) * Alexander Reynolds (uncle) * Frank Reynolds (uncle) * Grace Reynolds-Miles (aunt) * Bill Parker Jr. * Aaron Parker * Bob Parker * Earl Parker * Anthony Parker * Shaun Parker * David Parker * Marcus Parker (son) * Anastasia Parker, * Emily Parker * Karen Parker (daughter) Relationships [[Calvin Richardson|'Calvin Richardson']]' (best friend)' Calvin and Bill are best friends [[Sally Jones|'Sally Jones']] Bill is very good friends with Sally she seems to have more patience with him than Calvin and Sam do [[Sam Williams|'Sam Williams']] [[Stephanie Robinson|'Stephanie Robinson']]' (love interest)' Bill has a huge crush on Stephanie ever since they were children [[Maisie Fitzgerald|'Maisie Fitzgerald']] [[Janice Edwards|'Janice Edwards']] [[Kelly Wilson|'Kelly Wilson']] [[Charlie Smith|'Charlie Smith']] [[James Parker|'James Parker']] [[Denzel Collins|'Denzel Collins']] [[Darren Adams|'Darren Adams']] Bill and Darren are enemies since they first met, however they worked together in Darren's Business. Darren is more tolerable with in Bill in the later seasons. [[Gwen Phillips|'Gwen Phillips']] [[Stacy Wright|'Stacy Wright']] [[Jeremy Taylor|'Jeremy Taylor']] Bill has an extreme dislike of Jeremy since they were in Primary School the two constantly shoot insults at each other. Daniel Bill has a dislike towards Daniel he frequently throws him out of places as a recurring gag. [[Alissa Hernandez|'Alissa Hernandez']] Bill hates Alissa for her annoyance and selfishness Quotes * I didn't do anything (catchphrase) * Remaking Time * Hey girl * What's up my little centipede Gallery Trivia * He is the most profane character in the series. * He is the most sexually active person in the group. * He is the only student at the University with a child. * Bill is the most popular and the most recognisable character in the series. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Heroes Category:Supporting Characters Category:Parker Family Category:Adults Category:Characters